The Silver Doe
by ambudaff
Summary: [DH Spoiler]Rusa Perak itu berbincang dengan rusarusa lainnya


**The Silver Doe**

_Untuk Gunzbasca, thanks untuk mengingatkan Ambu atas rusa Pandu :P_

_FF ini hanya iseng belaka _

-----

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Hari panas siang itu, tapi masih ada naungan mega yang kadang melintas.

Tidak ada binatang yang berlalulalang saat ini, kebanyakan mereka mencari keteduhan. Ada yang tidur-tiduran, ada yang tidur _beneran_, ada yang menjilati dan merapikan bulu, ada juga yang sedang memamah biak.

Segerombolan rusa berbagai jenis sedang memamah biak dengan santai sambil bertukar kabar terbaru.

"—anehnya, kenapa kalau orang ngomongin rusa betina, _doe_, namaku suka dibawa-bawa. Aku kan rusa jantan," seekor rusa muda bicara sambil sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah.

"Bambi, kamu itu masih kecil, jadi mungkin orang senang mengelompokanmu dengan rusa betina. Lagipula, ceritamu itu juga kan melibatkan almarhumah ibumu, seekor rusa betina, kan?" White Doe menjilati kaki depannya dengan seksama.

"Btw, White, kamu bisa nggak cerita tentang perjalanan hidupmu? Kenapa bulumu putih begitu? Beda dengan Bambi yang bertotol-totol?" seekor rusa lainnya menyela.

"Aku ini jelmaan Desiree. Ceritanya, berawal dari Prancis. Ada seorang perempuan, ingin memiliki anak. Seekor kepiting menjadikannya bisa punya anak. Anak itu namanya Desiree. Tapi, pas syukuran anaknya, kepiting itu malah nggak diundang. Jadi kepiting itu memberi kutukan, Desiree nggak boleh kena matahari selama lima belas tahun."

"Trus, dia kena matahari?" tanya Bambi penasaran.

"Yah, namanya juga dongeng," White Doe tersenyum. "Karena kena matahari itu, dia berubah jadi aku, White Doe. Rusa putih. Yah, pendeknya dia ketemu pangeran, dan akhirnya kutukan itu hilang, dan mereka bahagia—"

"—_they live happily ever after_," seekor rusa lainnya mengamini.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya White Dove pada seekor rusa yang nampaknya tidak mau berpisah dengan pasangannya. Berduaan aja…

"Sebenarnya kami ini jelmaan seorang Resi di jaman Pandu. Di Asia sana. Aku dengan istriku," rusa jantannya menjawabkan. "Saat ingin bermesraan, sang Resi mengubah diri dan istrinya menjadi rusa. Tapi saat kami sedang bermesraan, Pandu dan kelompoknya lewat, dan memanahku. Aku terus mati, tapi aku sempat mengeluarkan kutukan, bahwa Pandu tak akan pernah bisa mendekati istrinya untuk bermesraan. Kalau itu terjadi, dia akan mati." rusa jantan itu menerawang.

"Bukankah Pandu memiliki anak?" tanya seekor rusa yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Punya, dengan bantuan dewa. Dia punya dua istri. Istri pertama, Dewi Kunti, punya anak dari Dewa Yama, Yudistira. Dari Dewa Bayu, punya Bima. Dari Dewa Indra, punya Arjuna. Sedang Dewi Madrim, dari Dewa Aswin punya Nakula dan Sadewa."

Rusa betina yang selalu berada berduaan dengan rusa jantan itu lalu bertanya, "Kau sendiri siapa? Bagaimana kau tahu riwayat Pandu?"

"Aku tak tahu namaku, tapi aku rusa yang dipanah oleh Jara, seorang pemburu. Dia mengira ada rusa, tetapi ternyata itu adalah Kresna."

"Kresna-nya marah?" seekor rusa perak bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kresna adalah _awatara_, titisan Wisnu. Makanya setelah dipanah, ia sadar, sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke Kahyangan, sudah selesai perannya di dunia."

"Hm. Banyak kematian hanya untuk mengingatkan mereka yang masih hidup." rusa perak itu menggumam.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Rusa perak itu menghela napas. "Aku seekor Patronus."

"Patronus? Apa itu?" serempak rusa yang berkumpul di situ bertanya.

"Patronus itu cerminan harapan, kebahagiaan, keinginan untuk selamat ... dari seseorang. Biasanya berbentuk binatang. Dan kami bisa berubah, tergantung parasaan si perapal mantra itu."

"Kau ... pernah berubah?"

"Pada Penyihir pertama, aku tidak berubah. Aku dari dulu memang rusa betina. Tapi pada Penyihir kedua, aku berubah, aku bukan bentuk Patronusnya yang dulu. Aku tak tahu apa, tetapi aku 'dipanggil' untuk menjadi Patronusnya setelah Penyihir pertama meninggal."

"Kasihan... Sekarang, Penyihir kedua itu sudah meninggal juga?"

Rusa perak itu mengangguk. "Sudah bertahun-tahun."

"Kau tidak akan menjadi Patronus lagi?"

Rusa perak itu tersenyum, "Kalau ada yang memanggilku, aku pasti menjadi Patronus lagi."

Berbarengan dengan itu, ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya waspada. Telinganya bergerak, tegak.

"Ada apa, The Silver Doe?"

"Ada seseorang memanggilku," dia berdiri. "Siap bertugas lagi. Selamat tinggal, teman-teman. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Dia bergerak, melangkah semakin jauh.

0o0o0o0o

"Seekor rusa betina…?" suara-suara anak-anak berbisik-bisik di tengah kemunculan Patronus di tengah kelas.

"Elizabeth Potter, bagus sekali! Sekali merapal mantra, kau sudah dapat memanggil Patronusmu," suara seorang laki-laki nyaring di tengah-tengah suara tepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, sekali lagi Ravenclaw mendapat sepuluh poin untuk kecerdasan mereka. OK, pelajaran selesai, PR-nya, tuliskan apa itu Patronus, apa saja fungsinya, lalu berlatihlah agar Patronus kalian muncul. Kalau sudah muncul, tulislah apa bentuknya, itu akan menjadi bonus nilai. Untuk minggu depan ya!"

"Baik, Profesor Lupin!" serentak anak-anak menjawab.

"OK, kelas selesai."

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Elizabeth Potter sengaja melambatkan diri agar menjadi yang terakhir.

"Lily," sapa Profesor Lupin muda pada muridnya, "aku akan menulis pada Paman Harry tentang kemajuanmu ini. Dia pasti senang!"

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

Profesor muda itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau kelas sudah selesai, jangan panggil aku Profesor lagi. Ted saja, kenapa sih?"

Lily tertawa, "Masih banyak yang bisa mendengar, Profesor Teddy!" lalu berlari keluar, "Jangan lupa, Mum mengundangmu makan malam Sabtu nanti, Profesor!"

Teddy hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu membereskan mejanya lagi. Selesai, dia keluar kelas. Dan menutup pintu.

**FIN**


End file.
